A Day In The Lives
by Team Valdez
Summary: Assorted songfics covering a range of ships, AU's, and situations. mostly Humanstuck unless stated otherwise at the beginning of the chapter. To be updated weekly.
1. AA Was a Friend of Mine

_**Just a collection of songfics that I've had lying around as an apology to my followers for my laziness in updating my other stories. All humanstuck unless stated otherwise. This one is hella sad and a little graphic so be warned. Songfic for Jenny Was a Friend of Mine by the Killers. I do not own the song or Homestuck.**_

**AA Was a Friend of Mine**

**Sollux== Stop crying.**

Who said that you were crying? Only little kids and the Vantas's cry.

Okay, so you were crying, but only a little bit.

Two hours was all it took for you to break down, which is pretty shitty when you think about it, but you think that you deserve some sort of exception to that rule.

Aradia Medigo's body had been found last night at exactly nine twenty-five according to the officer currently sneering at you from across the steel table you were seated at.

You had been taken into custody at some unholy hour this morning, having been trapped in here for god knows how long. The clock on the wall couldn't possibly be accurate, saying that it was only four am. It couldn't have been less than twelve hours ago when you saw her last, bundled in her ram hoodie and leaving the lobby of your apartment complex as you yelled after her.

That was exactly the problem that you were facing at the moment.

You had been the last person to have seen your closest friend alive, still smiling and breathing and puffing out air into the cold through her nose as she sighed and damnit it was just making you cry harder thinking about this.

A red haired officer with a dragon tattoo slides you over a box of cheap tissues that Eridan would likely cry over, but you decline anyways because you know that the sooner you answer these questions the sooner you can go to Mituna's house and drown your sorrows in sugary sodas and his fiancés homemade tacos with no judgement.

"Could you try asking the question again?"

The cop on Dragon Lady's left rolls her eyes and flips her notebook like she has been for the last half hour while waiting for you to stop blubbering like an infant.

"What happened the last time you saw the victim?"

"Aradia."

"Whatever, just answer the question, punk."

"Come on, don't be so rough on the kid!" Dragon Lady sends a halfhearted punch into the woman's arm, then turns to face you. She looks right through you, which would be weird if not for the fact that she's obviously blind.

"What happened the last time you saw Aradia, Lemonhead?"

What does she mean by lemonhead?

"We were just talking... I hadn't seen her since she left for some school trip last month. We just hung out like we used to."

You were such a liar.

"Is that all?" The annoyed officer raised one pierced eyebrow at you.

"...We had an argument. In the lobby."

The two women mange to exchange an impossible sideways glance before leaning forward to listen to you.

"What was it about, Mister Captor?"

"She said," you swallow the lump in your throat and notice that hey it's a little warm in here before continuing, "She told me that she loved me, but that she had to go somewhere. She said that it was important that I don't go looking for her."

"And why was this so important?"

"She had this boyfriend, someone with a Z for their last name. He didn't like her and I hanging out too much. I think she was afraid of him finding out."

"Did she mention this boyfriend any time during the hours when you two interacted?" Dragon Lady looks like she's trying to summon her vision back by concentrating on your face, which isn't freaking you out at all.

Okay, maybe a little.

"She had said that he was getting back from his cousins house tonight, something about them having dinner." You remember every word, how relieved she had looked but with a certain twitch of uncertainty etching itself into her smile.

"So Captor," piercings asks, "Where were you at 9 last night? I suggest you answer this carefully."

"I was at home doing some things for my online school."

"Likely story."

Of course they didn't believe you.

"Maryam, maybe we should-" Red glasses are pushed up your savior's face by teal fingernails as she attempts to calm her visibly irritated partner.

"Do you know how we found her?" Officer Maryam hisses at you. "She had been beaten so savagely that we could barely identify the body."

"Porrim, don't-"

"Broken ribs. Fracturing to the skull. Her spine had breaks in two places."

You suddenly feel like your insides are about to become your outsides and clutch your head, wheezing.

Porrim isn't finished.

"She died after drowning in her own blood. And do you wanna know what I think?"

No.

"I think it was all your fault."

"PORRIM STOP" Officer Pyrope screams, casting a worried glance your way.

You barely recognize your own voice when you whisper "no".

"I had no reason to do it. She was my friend."

"You're our prime suspect."

You loved her.

"She was my friend, you bitch!" You try to stand up, forgetting that your hands are chained to the table with a pair of heavy cuffs.

Your visions blurring before you even begin to process your thoughts.

You loved her.

Officer Maryam is barking orders into her radio and you're screaming your head off and suddenly the room is on it's side after Miss Pyrope pins your head to the table and kicks your legs from under you. You're screaming and sobbing and causing a helluva scene when two more officers force their way into the cramped interview room. Suddenly you can't scream anymore because you're vomiting and passing out, the vision of Aradia's corpse, the way you saw it in the morgue, burning behind your eyes.

* * *

Syringes. Cold. Gatorade. Possibly cheap takeout. Sensations hit you in relentless waves, easing you out of darkness and forcing your eyes open. There's a suit layed out on a table close to you, with a note that you can barely make out but if you squint you can just barely...

**Sollux== Stop crying, you have a trial to attend.**


	2. Drops of Jupiter

_**Some more sadstuck because I'm heartless. Enjoy some implied ships! Songfic for Drops of Jupiter by Train. As usual, I do not own the song and I certainly do not own Homestuck.**_

**Drops of Jupiter**

**Dave== Arrive**

You do just that, but avoid your usual slide across the good of your sick ass car routine. Not today. Probably not for a while, really.

John still refuses to get out of the passenger seat, gripping the armrest like a lifeline. You gave up on trying to snap him out of it a while ago. He needed to mourn just as much as you did.

You would be even worse off had it been one of your sisters.

Dirk and Jake are parked four spaces down, with large bouquets and a box of programs in hand. Jake looks like he's been to hell and back, and you consider telling him so until you remember that he has.

Your bro looks more worse-for-wear than you've ever seen him and you can't help but feel a small pang of guilt because your damn hero complex is still screaming about how you could have saved her somehow.

But all you can do is pull John into the sunlight and guide him towards the funeral home.

Everyone is too quiet.

Somehow, Jake got permission for Becquerel to attend the ceremony, who keeps sniffing around. Your heart wrenches when you realize who he's looking for. How he never got to say goodbye.

Your name is Dave Strider, and your best friend was killed last weekend.

All around you are the twenty or so people who were deemed close enough to Jade to attend, in various states of hysteria (Nepeta had been weeping since the priest began speaking) and silence, meaning you. No matter who they were, there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

You allow your mind to wander as the somber priest cranks out the usual spiel about how Jade was a good person, a loving sister and friend.

She was more than that, so much more.

Her smile. Her impossibly long hair. The way she growled when she got frustrated. How she would bury her face into your chest when you hugged her. The images and sensations assault you and your thankful that you're sitting down because you're pretty sure that your legs couldn't support you right now if you weren't.

You spend the rest of the speech in your own form of mourning until you hear Karkat Vantas's low voice mixed with feedback from the podium mic.

"As a tribute," he doesn't seem to be alert enough to curse yet, eyes glazed over with tears and lack of sleep," John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, and Dave Strider would like to perform a song in Jade's memory."

Suddenly you're being nudged by a teary and unusually sober Roxy towards the makeshift stage near the front of the room. Rose already has her violin, adjusting, tuning, looking unsettlingly older with her lengthy black dress and dark eyes. Egbert, however, is nervously hunched over his piano and rubbing at his temple. In an attempt to get this over with, you cue him and are met with a slow almost beat.

"This was one of Jade's favorites, we hope you like it."

Rose lets out a few notes, high and soft, and you take a deep breath and begin.

"_Now that she's back in the atmosphere, with drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey hey hey_."

A few sobs in the front row from who you think is Jake are quickly muffled into your brothers shoulder.

"_She acts like summer and walks like rain, reminds me that there's time to change, hey hey hey_."

And so the three of you make it steadily through to the first chorus and the verses after. Everyone's crying freely in the audience when you reach the second chorus.

"_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet_?"

You're so lost in the song that you barely notice when John stops playing.

"_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_?"

Rose falters for a few beats before playing with more intensity.

"_And head back to the Milky Way_."

There's a bit of shuffling as Jane Crocker steps up to the piano bench and continues where John left off, motioning for you to continue.

"_Tell me, did Venus blow your mind? Was it everything you wanted to find and did you miss me while you went looking for yourself out there_?"

Jade attempting to rap. Her laughter. The taste of spearmint gum during your first kiss.

"_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken, your best friend always sticking up for you_."

You're thankful for your shades because you are a strider and Strider and Strider's don't cry.

Except for you.

"_Even when they know you're wrong. Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romanc_e, _five-hour phone conversation_?"

Senior prom seemed like it was only yesterday rather than several years.

"_The best soy latte that you ever had, and... Me_."

Breathe in. Breathe out. Your heart rate is speeding up along with the swells of Rose's violin.

"_So tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded, and that heaven is overrated_.

"_And tell me, did you fall from a shooting star, one without a permanent scar and did you miss me while you were lookin_g _for yourself out there_?"

You can't do it. You slump against the mic and sob. It's too much for you to handle and you're tracing the outline of her first letter to you in your pocket that's burning like fire and-

Someone else is singing.

In the back, swaying slightly with fresh tears blurring her red eyeliner is Aradia Medigo, who's forcing out the last few verses and it's so beautiful that you want to cry even more.

"_Na na, na na na na._"

Karkat and Terezi join her and before you know it, everyone is on their feet, belting out those "Na Na's" like their lives depend on it, even John and Rose.

Without thinking, you whip off you shades and sing with them.

**Dave== Finish the song**


	3. M1ST3R BR1GHTS1D3

_**Okay I've been having a bit of writers block lately, so this chapter is only 600 or so words instead of the usual thousand. Song is Mr. Brightside by the Killers. I own not the song or the characters. More chapters to come soon!**_

**M1ST3R BR1GHTS1D3**

"KANKRI!"

Kankri Vantas and his classmate, Latula, both looked up from their collaborative science report, a loud voice disrupting the silence between them quite abruptly.

"Karkat? I thought that you were at the dance?"

"It ended a while ago, I went to Gamzee's remember?"

"What about Terezi?" Latula frowned, "You two were supposed to stay together, right?"

"Look, it's a really fucking long story, but I need your help with something urgently right now." Kankri was a little worried, not to mention miffed at his young brothers word choice.

"First of all, I shall remind you that that sort of language is very triggering and will greatly displease father if he were to find out. Now secondly-"

"Just tell us what's wrong, crabby cakes!" Latula cut him off mid speech, a habit that he had warned her about for its detrimental effects on the speakers personal confidence.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Tula." Terezi's raspy voice echoed down the hallway.

"Both of you nerds get out here right now, or I'll come and get you!"

With a loud sigh and some shuffling, the pair made a rather grand entrance into the kitchen.

Latula doubled over laughing.

"It's not funny you assfuck!" Karkat's red and black braces were attached to Terezi's teal ones, linking them together by their scowling faces.

"Oh my." Kankri, for once, was at a loss for words.

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" Karkat pleaded.

"Then start talking, this might be good." Latula snickered as Terezi scowled at her.

"Well Gamzee was high off of his balls, again, and he kept trying to make a move on me." Terezi started, "and Karkat was worried about me."

"His eyes were glued to you! If he had heat vision, your ass would have been on fire!"

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, I think that here was something in the punch, cause I started feeling really dizzy and Gamzee kept hounding me, and he tried to stick his hand down my shirt-"

"HE DID WHAT?!" Latula and Kankri screeched at the same time, livid with anger and protective instincts that would make the Maryam's look tame.

"Wait for me to finish!" Terezi blew a strand of Karkat's hair away from her glasses, "I told him to get lost because I had a boyfriend who would kick his ass."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Well, no, but he didn't believe me anyway and told me to prove it."

"So you kissed Karkat?" Kankri asked.

"No," the grumpy teen in question spoke up," she told me what was going on and I kissed her before she could find that Strider douche."

Nobody had anything to say to this.

"My dear younger brother, are you and Terezi currently dating?"

"Yeah..." Karkat blushed bright pink as Terezi gave a thumbs up next to him."

"Well then, I think that now is as good as time as any to discuss precautions to be taken upon you entering this relationship, as you are both very young and impressionable, and it is ridiculous to think that you should both perform some acts simply because it's "expected". trigger warning peer pressure, trigger warning underage sexual actions-"

"Who said anything about sex?!" Karkat interrupted, now resembling a tomato in terms of color.

"Karkat, it is probably best that the two of you have a serious discussion about abstinence until marriage."

"Abstinence?!" Terezi shouted.

"Marriage?!" Karkat mirrored her tone.

Cries of "it was only a kiss" and "Jesus dickmunching Christ Kankri", along with the laughter of the eldest Pyrope sister, could be heard even after the young couple had been seperated.


	4. Safety Dance

**saaefty dunce *dance**

"Is it too late to go home?" Jade whined from the back of the Crocker family station wagon, the only vehicle large enough to ferry all eight passengers.

"'Fraid so, looks like you lil shits are stuck with us." Dirk drawled, pulling into the parking lot of the younger four's high school.

"Who's idea was it to have a sophomore dance anyways?" John joined Jade in her brooding. "All we are is the transitional phase!"

"I think that it could be fun."

"Rose, you're only saying that because you have a date."

"Ouch," Dave mimicked a pained expression, "your words wound me Eggman. Hope you're happy."

John only rolled his eyes and pretended not to notice when the blonde boy grabbed his hand. No one else bothered to point it out, less face the wrath of the two "best bros" no-homo charade and Dave's usual response of how ironic it was.

"Cmon you guys," Roxy turned to face the brooding backseat, "chaperoning could be fun! Well get to see you lil shits with all your dates and such."

"Just please don't do anything embarrassing!" Jade pleaded.

"I can make no promises, Jadey." Jake shrugged and wined at her from the passenger seat.

Jade sighed and flung open her door, her pale yellow dress with the shimmery fabric making 'swish' noises as she walked. Her cousin grinned and held out his arm to assist the other ladies out of the van before joining Dirk and the other guys near a flagpole bearing the school flag along with the familiar U.S. Stars and Stripes.

"So I assume this is where we part?" Rose inquired.

"Yep! Just walk down the hallway until you see a door marked 'Derse', that ones for you guys, and we'll be going in through Prospit. See you inside!" Jade grabbed a giggling Jane by the arm and led her through the front entrance of the high school. John and Jake followed a bit reluctantly after waving goodbye to their dates.

The Strider-Lalonde group walked in a silent procession, Roxy taking careful sips from her flask as so not to stain the purple dress that her younger sister'a girlfriend had custom made for the dance in question. They all looked rather stunning, with pale hair and skin practically glowing against the purples and blues and pinkish accents of their ensembles.

The only requirements for the dance were that you came in one of two colors, yellow for Prospit, and purple for Derse. The dance was in part a celebration of the successful launch of a new video game designed by a handful of students, whom were to be attending the dance as well. They were dubbed 'trolls' by many of their class mates, mostly for the fact that when you played the game, characters that resembled them were to guide you through it. It was all highly confusing and hardly relevant to the plot, so were electing to ignore it.

The inside of the gym looked so unlike the gym at the moment that the little party was in awe. One side was decorated with yellow lighting and tables the color of sunlight, the other with purple decorations that glowed under black lights. A large area in the middle was kept clear to accommodate the mass of sophomores dancing and talking, while a handful of chaperones surveyed the fray in search of any offenders.

"Welp, looks like this is where we take off. Later." And with that Dave grabbed his sister by the wrist, pulling the two onto the dance floor to locate their friends.

"You wanna do the honors or should I?" Roxy smirked at her brother.

"You do it, I should go get the others ready."

The Lalonde smiled and slipped away between two students, intent in locating the DJ.

Dirk found the remaining members of the Prospitians who they had arrived with near the punch bowl, chatting idly. With a curt nod from the Strider, the both checked their watched and smiled, and followed him back to a corner near the exit, awaiting their first cue.

Roxy practically skipped back to them, cellphone in hand. "Done and done!"

"So when do we begin this whole shindig?" Jake shouted over the boom of speakers.

"NOW!"

As the fast paced pop song slowed to a finish, even faster notes replaced them in a song that everyone knew and dreaded equally.

Cotton Eyed Joe.

A few brave souls remained on the dance floor, awkwardly bopping around as they searched for a danceable beat. Dirks poker face remained intact as he took his stage, and in a flurry of limbs, he began dancing while Dave looked on in horror.

Dirk apparently knew the entire dance to the obscure song, legs kicking in time to the rapid string sections for over two minutes, only stopping to throw in some sort of breakdancing maneuver here and there. The crowd seemed to love it, cheering him on while his brother blanched from the bleachers and buried his face into John's neck.

As soon as the song ended, Dirk took a bow and retreated to the older kid's corner. Nearly three songs later, Jane and Jake stepped up to the floor arm-in-arm, and performed a ridiculously well-rehearsed rendition of the running man to some song that no one could remember, the cheers of the teens around them muffling the music considerably. They too took their seats when the song ended.

This went on for hours, one or more kids coming up to dance at a time every couple of songs. Dirk performed an impeccable robot. Roxy twerked to three Miley Cyrus songs. Jane and Jake tag teamed, recreating every forbidden dance that they could think of (and a few that they had made up). The crowd ate it up, applause loud as thunder when each performance ended.

Fifteen minutes before the dance was scheduled to end, the DJ announced that there had been one more request to be played before the crowning of the Court and the Last Dance of the night.

Dave gulped. John chewed his lip nervously. Rose looked impassive enough, but was quaking in her heels with fear. Jade looked close to tears of relief and horror all at once.

There was a pregnant pause of dead silence over the entire sophomore class as the songs transitioned. Then, to their horror, some electronic beats rang out in the din.

Safety Dance.

All four older siblings made their way in a line to the center of the room, grinning like foxes before all beginning to dance like mad. Dirk and Jane seemed to be doing well enough, but between Jake's two left feet without a partner and the degree to which Roxy had managed to get smashed with only one flask, they were a sight to behold.

The remaining occupants of the gym were snapped out of their stupor and nearly tripped over themselves to join in on the chaos. Everyone merged together in what could only be described as a mob for three minutes, dancing until the song faded into the cheers of the students.

The principal of the school, a muscular woman with thick black hair and fuschia lipstick dubbed "Condy" by the students, took the mic to announce the Kings and Queens of Derse and Prospit.

"Aight, so fo you purple crowd," the darker-clad group cheered, "the winners are... Aradia Medigo and Sollux Captor!" A blushing girl with long, long dark hair led a lanky boy to the platform, but the boy just looked bored as two underclassmen set a crown on his head.

"And fo you yellow guppies, Karkat Vantas and Terezi Pyrope!" The couple in question had to be pushed towards the general area by Nepeta Leijon. Once they had reached it, Terezi grinned menacingly and whispered something in her boyfriend's ear, to which he responded by growling and blushing brighter than a tomato. Ah, young love.

With a few closing remarks, the principal left the DJ to play one last slow song for the evening. The students coupled up quickly, and soon everyone was swaying to the beat.

John and Dave laughed silently, watching their futile attempts to not step on the other's toes fail miserably. Nearby, Kanaya and Rose performed an elegant waltz that rivaled that of the most experienced dancers. Jade giggled and danced with Feferi while Eridan eyed them sulkily.

Their elders watched them with pride from where they danced with their own dates, though Dirk held Jake much closer than Roxy did Jane. Everyone pretended not to notice.

Sure, they received quite the complaints on the returning trip, but they held their knowing smiles and did not respond (except for Roxy, who loudly responded to everything before passing out with her head in Jake's lap and her feet tucked under her skirt).

And they ignored the groans of contempt when Safety Dance happened to play on the radio.


End file.
